Shiv, call me shiv
by Maxximum123
Summary: What happen's when someone from Shiv's past show's up and isn't exactly happy to see him.
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Scott Gummer  
**

**Nickname: Shiv**

**_Name: Riley Severson.  
_**

**_Nickname: Nebula / Neb_**

_"Hey what was that for" he yelled takeing off his now soda splattered shirt._

_"you diserved it" i yelled he looked at me after throwing his shirt on the floor he now sat next to me in only his baggy pants._

_"i did not, now say sorry" he said jumping at me i screamed in surprise as i was pushed down on my back on the bed he pinned my hands and very carefully an lightly sat on my stomach._

_"Shiv get off of me" i yelled laughing as my best freind sat on my stomach smileing like an idiot._

_"No not till you say Sorry" he said leaning down so he was about a foot away from my face. I felt one of his hands leave my wrist and go down to my stomach i looked at him with complete horror and joy written across my face. I squirmed._

_"No way, come on please,let go!" i yelled as he started tickling me i squirmed and laughed."alr - right i -i - im s-s-s-orr-sorry" i said trying to talk through my laughter. He stopped and giggled._

_"See all better Neb" said Shiv sitting up strait with a triumphent an proud smile. i rolled my eyes._

_"Yeah yeah mister high and mighty now get off" i said pushing him off of me and onto the floor he groaned as his head hit one of the two steps a few feet away from his bed. i jumped out of his bed and kneeled down next to him._

_"im sorry are you ok" i said looking him over. He just stood up and brushed himself off with a smile still on his face._

_"geeze you sound like my mother i'm fine Nebula"Shiv grabbed my hand pulling more like flinging me up off the floor a few feet and then let me land back on the floor on my feet before letting go of my hand. i looked up at his face that still held his smile never leaving his face._

_"So we still up for that pizza run tomorrow" Shiv asked._

_"Maybe as long as you dont go running off with Ivan and his gay gang...again"i hissed out Ivan's name. Shiv just looked at me no smile just a confused look on his face.A smile appeared on his of a sudden Shiv wrapped his hands around my waist and dragged me onto his bed holding me in his lap._

_"why are you so jealous that Im always hugging Ivan and not you" he said holding me closer Shiv laughed when he seen my red face. "youre cute when you blush" he said enjoying his game.**We didnt love eachother and yet we didnt hate eachother we were more then freinds we were best freinds.** _

_"Shiv" i said leaning my head on his bare chest closeing my eyes. His smile dropped to a small smirk he leaned down his lips near my ear i felt his warm breath as he whispered._

_"Youre my best freind Riley it'll always be just me and you i promise" he said._

_______________________________________________________

_"Just me and you i promise" _the words still hung in my head.

"yeah right" i muttered under my breath walking through dakota city. i was on my way to the comunity center no reason just felt like going today. As i walked past an alleyway i stopped and looked down it. i sighed and started walking through it being sure to look out for bang baby's other then myself.

________________________________________________________

_ I took a deep breath and walked toward the docks i had heard there was a gang fight going down here sometime tonight maybe around _10 or so right now was 8 or 9 . Crouching behind some boxes i looked around and thought i seen someone run behind some boxes. All of a sudden i felt a hand cover my mouth while another wrapped around my waist i kicked out hopeing i would hit someone or make noise but the person snickered at my attempt as they dragged me backwards. They then pulled me up to my feet and pushed me against a wall. i groaned as i felt something cold press against my cheek.

_"now how did a pretty girl like yourself end up in a gang" someones voice said i opened my eyes to look into green ones. i looked over the man infront of me, he was kinda cute, I then turned my attention to the cold metal layed against my cheek. He noticed an pushed the knife harder against my skin his lips pulled up into what i would call an evil smile._

"_i-im not in a gang" i whimpered as blood poured from the cut on my cheek that seemed to make him even more happy. He pushed me harder against the wall and then traced the knife down my cheek then neck and to the middle of my chest. He stared at me for a few more seconds before i knew what was going on he was behind me the blade against my throught his head seeking what he thought to be his rightful spot just in between my shoulder and neck and his other arm had slithered it's way around my small waist._

_"really" he asked into my ear he pushed me to the ground and straddled my waist his eyes looking over my face i looked at him then turned my head away nodding. "that's great" he said kissing my cheek i was pissed now kicking him in the chest i got up and ran until the boy walked out from behind a large crate i was to scared to move or say anything he knew and walked up to me knife in his hand he had a serously pissed off look on his face probably beacouse he had wanted to get a kiss out of me but instead got a swift kick in the chest he brought the knife to my throught and then slammed me against another crate he kneed me in the gut after swiftly removing his blade from my slightly bleeding neck i felt him lean forward crushing me against the crate as he pressed the knife just under my gut and above the waist line of my skirt. _

_"Hey whatcha think youre doing" someone whispered behind my captor i felt the Rednecks weight dissapear causing me to fall to my knees i looked up to see purple hair but thats all i got to see before being blinded by a strange purple gas._

________________________________________________________

I lifted up my pointer finger and drew a triangle in the air i watched as a neon green light appeared in the air in the shape of a triangle i flicked my wrist the triangle went flying into one of the walls as the dust settled there was a triangle shaped hole in the wall. i sighed and continued walking until someone appeared infront of me.

"who are you" i yelped backing up. He chuckled it sounded formiliar.

"Dont tell me you forgot about me girl" he said walking towards me. He stood infront of me now my eyes widened as i placed his voice.

"I-Ivan" i asked he nodded.

"My names Ebon now" he said straitening his posture up. I glared at him, i never liked this guy. Although he was kinda cute.

"So what do you want" i said starting to walk away from him. He followed from behind for a minute or two before covering me in his shadow.

"HEY" i yelled as we disappeared. I blacked out then woke up in some old subway station.

"you awake good" said Ivan walking toward me.

"what the hell Ivan, what do you want" i snapped standing up.

"I wanted you to join my crew" he said looking at me.

"And why would I join youre crew of all people" i glared.

"Well i dont see why not and i know you'd like to see Skotty again wouldnt you" he asked smugly his finger under his chin as if thinking.

"S-skott" i said my face freezing in shock. All of a sudden i got really angery my eyes turned red as i ran at Ebon full speed he seemed to be expecting this his shadowy hand shot out at me knocking me back i groaned.

"quit playing with me Ivan" i said struggling to get to my feet when i finally did He was standing infront of me a few feet away hands behind his back.

"why it's fun, and who said i was playing" Ebon said i jumped up to attack him again but someone grabbed my wrists bringing them behind my back and pulled me right back to the ground i was on my knee's now.

"Quit fighting" the person holding me down said. I looked over my shoulder to see none other then Skott. He just glanced at my face before his gaze went back to Ebon. I couldnt stop looking at him out of the corner of my eye i looked at everything that had changed about him his hair was longer and more spikeir if that was possible he had a goatee, he had his ears peirced, he was taller that was for sure although he looked like he was being starved the boy was way to skinny and his eyes, his eyes werent the chocolate brown i once had looked into to find care, freindship, comfort, happiness, respect, pride, and many other things but now his eyes were a cold charcoal black that held no care in the world they also held hurt, pain.

"how about i give you some time to think about it" Ebon said grabbing me and transporting me into an alley way.


	2. Chapter 2

I started to walk again trying to clear my head i decided to head to the bang baby bar when i got there i seen it wasnt too busy.

"i'll just have a water this time" i said quietly to the man at the counter he looked like he was going to ask me why i was haveing water at a bar but seen the depressed look on my face and thought better of it.

"here you go" he said handing me my drink. After sitting there awhile i heard the door open and a couple of people entered maybe three. I didnt bother turning around to find out who it was. Not like i cared who came in.

"hey Riley lend me a few bucks will you i want to get a drink" said Carmendillo standing behind me.

"you owe me carmen" i said spinning around and handing him a tweny dollar bill he took it and looked surprised to see a twenty in his hand normaly i gave him a five or a ten.

"thanks" he said walking off grinning i roled my eyes and was about to turn back around when a familiar face caught my attention. Across the room at one of the pool tables Skott stood waiting for his turn and not only that but he was stareing strait at me. I couldnt stand watching him any longer i left my money on the counter for the bartender and practically ran out of the bar. Walking down the alley i didnt bother looking up when someone came up walking besides me.

"What do you want Skott" i said venomously still walking.

"Shiv, call me Shiv" he said annoyance in his voice at being called Skott especially by me.

"If you dont want anything then leave me alone" i said walking faster. He just rolled his eyes and easily kept his pace with me. (damn him and his long legs) After a few minutes of walking in silence i stopped walking and looked up at him glareing.

"so are you going to join Ebon's crew" he asked kicking some dirt with his shoe.

"NO" i said plainly.

"but why not" he said running infront of me. "we would be together w-" he started, grabbing my arm as i tryed walking around him.

"**WHO SAID I WANTED TO BE AROUND YOU**" i snapped ripping my arm away from him my eyes glowing i flung my arm losly out infront of me sending a line of neon red light at him it collided with his chest sending him into a wall.

"If youre going to be like that then fine" he laughed as he got up a phsychopath smile on his face his eyes solid black holding no emotion. His hands turned into two long katannas and he started walking toward me a murerous look on his face i was frozen in place just stareing into his eyes could make anyone freeze. When he was a few feet infront of me his grin got wider i still couldnt move all i could do was watch as he brought his katanna up in the air i closed my eyes waiting for him to hit but when it didnt happen i opened my eyes he was standing infront of me but he was stareing at something in the sky i looked up to see Static and Gear.

"now Shiv why dont we do this the easy way and you come quietly" said Static as he and Gear landed on the ground a few feet away from us.


	3. Chapter 3

"nah i dont think so" Shiv answered grinning menicaly. i looked back over at him then at Static and Gear. Before i could take a second glance Shiv launched himself at Static and Gear they both dodged him. As Static fought Shiv Gear came over to me.

"hey you ok" he asked. i looked at him and slightly nodded. He smiled but it dissapeared quickly as he looked behind me. "look out" he yelled pushing me to the ground as a large shadowy hand shot out from the wall and knocked Gear into the opposite wall. i looked behind me to see Ebon slither (or whatever you want to call it when he like comes out of the wall) off the wall and become solid next to me. I watched as Gear started fighting Ebon. Minutes went by finally Static knocked Shiv out and went toward Ebon who was just about to send Gear into oblivian. I was so confused and scared i didnt know what to do, i didnt even know what was going on. i just ran away like every other time things got to complicated. I ran as fast as i could not stopping not looking back not looking for anything just trying to put as much space as i could between me and that problem.

_____________________________________________________

"she went that way" Shiv yelled pointing down the opposite alleyway of where the girl actually hid. I sat knees close to my chest my arms wrapped around my body and my face hidden behind my knees only my eyes peeking out from behind them. i listened as the gangs footsteps faded into the cold winter air. i closed my eyes and hid my face completly behind my knees."Neb are you ok" Shiv said sitting on his knees and stareing at my bruised and battered body. When i didnt answer he tryed softly laying his hand on my arm. Just as he touched my arm my head shot up and i glared at him.

"go away" i said venom in every letter. He looked at me shocked but it changed to a sad expression.

"Neb i didnt know" he said looking at the ground.

"you didnt know, you didnt know what, that they were going to beat me to death" i practically yelled.

(heres whats going on Shiv wanted to finally and officially join Ivan's gang but before he could do that he had to pass a test and Ivan decided that Shiv had to kill me to pass the test but when they had me cornered and told Shiv to kill me Shiv couldnt do it Ivan got really pissed and decided to finish me off anyways. just beacouse he thought it would toughen Shiv up and beacouse Ivan enjoyed putting people through pain and suffer. obviously im mad beacouse Shiv still wanted to join there gang and Shiv never even tryed to stop them when they were trying to kill me thats where the bruises came from)

"calm down Neb or they might hear you" he said trying to hush me down.

"what do you care" i sneared getting up and walking away"

"Riley" he yelled

___________________________________________________


	4. Chapter 4

I ran to my old house in the run down part of dakota.

Once i got inside i went strait down stairs to the basement.

I then went into my old bedroom it was the same as it had been since i was a kid.

Without a second thought i fell onto my bed and layed there till i fell asleep. Not even thinking about the noise i had heard from somewhere down stairs my eyes closed and i was out like a light.

Shiv's POV:

After the run in with Static and his side kick i decided to go for a walk while walking i remembered when me and Riley were kids, i remembered how her mother and father hated me but she still stayed my freind so her parents had to just deal with it. I remembered how we first met.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

I watched as my dog ran around my feet. I laughed when he ran another circle around me so fast he couldnt turn and went flying into a bush. "Spike youre such a doofus" i said digging in the bush until i felt something slimy lick my hand. " yuck" i said grabbing his collar and dragging the tiny fluffy puppy out of the bush. He licked my face before i could set him down and when i did he just ran off through the bush again i watched him run through a patch of trees before jumping over the bushes and running after him."Spike get youre hairy butt back here" i yelled running through the trees and comeing through the other side. Before i had a chance to react i ran into something that made an ooof sound when i hit back pack went flying as i fell on my butt.

"thats gonna leave a bruise" someone giggled. i looked over to the girl sitting on the grass a few feet away from me.

"youre cute" i blurted randomly, i seen her face turn red and after a second or two so did mine.

"well thanks youre not to bad lookin either hot shot" she giggled i smiled at that part then noticed a familiar face peeking out from behind her.

"SPIKE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN" i practically yelled glareing at the black puppy.

"Thats youre puppy" the girl asked looking at Spike then at me i nodded then an idea popped into my head.

"you know i never got youre name" i said looking at her.

"oh I'm Riley you" she answered sticking her hand out for a shake i smiled then grabbed her hand.

"mines Skott" i said shakeing her hand.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

I smiled at the memory before i stopped infront of a big red house. i made my way inside and then headed toward Rileys old room. i opened her door slowly and peeked inside. There she was laying on her bed asleep. Without makeing a sound i creeped inside and shut the door. i then sat next to her as she slept she shivered for a second and i covered her with the blanket i then ran my hand through her silky pink hair. Riley smiled and then snuggled up closer to me. After a few minutes of waiting i picked her up and held her close to my body.

Riley's POV:i felt something warm cover my body i snuggled up close to the person who put the blanket on me. for some reason i didnt open my eyes i didnt want that warmth to dissapear so i kept my eyes shut and soon fell asleep. After an hour or two i woke up again and could feel that i was on a bed again i opened my eyes to see i was in some curtained off space i then rolled over and looked at the teenager laying beside's me he looked asleep i softly layed my hand against his face and smiled. until he opened his eyes they flickered before looking at my face he smiled and then closed his eyes again i swiftly removed my hand from his face and glared as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me against him we fit together like a puzzle piece. My face turned redder when he put his leg over my legs and pulled them back toward him i knew what he was doing. He was quietly and quickly pinning my body so that i wouldnt be able to leave. i growled.

"good night neb" he said


	5. Chapter 5

Riley's Pov:

I couldn't believe i had let him carry me off like this. Soon i could tell he was asleep and i mean actually asleep. "Jerk" I mumbled standing up slowly. I made my way out of the room and walked around the building trying to find a way out. I could here a slight noise i can't explain what it was but i did know it was either Ebon sneaking around or Shiv had woken up. I then began running after awhile of running i came to a door.I grabbed the handle. "Shit" It was locked.

"So vulgar aren't you" I turned my head slightly to see where that voice had come from.

"Ivan, sneaking around as usual" I hissed. Ivan came out of nowhere behind me. His hands were behind his back and i could feel his chin rest on my shoulder.

"Something intresting i should know about" He mocked. I threw my fist behind me trying to knock him away. He dodged my fist and just came back behind me again. I swung my fist. He kept this up for awhile until he seen me tire out. That one sign of tiredness he grabbed my arm and flung me across the room. My back hit the wall i fell to the floor my breath knocked out of me. "Alway's a fighter huh? Nebula" Ivan said. I got to my feet and attacked him again only for him to grab my neck and slam/pin me against the wall. "Nebula what was that for" Ebon asked.

"Don't c-call me t-that" I weazed my lungs were having serious trouble breathing.

"Why, I thought that was youre name and then Shiv was Skott's" Ebon was torturing me i didn't want to hear this, i didn't want to have anything to do with Skott or anyone else. "Don't worry princess i can do this all night,_ Shiv_ told me _everything_" Ebon's eyes lit up at the pain crossing my face. "Shiv told me everything, like when you two met, things that made you happy, things that shouldn't be taken away from you, how far people can push you till you brake, youre fears, face it Nebs i know everything about you" Ebon snickered.

"Stop" i cryed.

"I'm going to enjoy this Riley" Ebon whispered and before i knew what was going on. Ebon knocked me out.


	6. Chapter 6

"Get up" Ebon ordered after throwing me to the floor. My body was shaking uncontrollably after all the torture this man had put me through in the past 5 hours. Who can blame me. "I said get up" He barked i stumbled to my feet my body was bruised and bloody, I was exhausted and my mind felt like it was going to explode, he was driving me towards insanity. Why he found torturing me fun I have no idea. "About ready to give up Nebula" He asked I could feel his hands on my arms as he led me towards some door's once they were open we were inside the pool room in the hideout which was an old school. (The pool is filled with clean water like in every other pool why because I say so, don't like it, get out) "Now Shiv said something about drowning once what was it" He stated mockingly. I whimpered as i stared at the water. "Oh yeah you can't swim and almost drown one year, right" He asked lifting up his foot and kicking me into the pool. I screamed and began thrashing around I couldn't reach the pool floor it was the deep end about 15 ft deep. Ebon stood and watched me for a minute before crouching down grabbing my hair and yanking me up so my head was out of the water and I wasn't drowning. I was sobbing while trying to breath. Ebon leaned closer. "Afraid?" He asked.

"Ivan please" I whimpered.

"First" He mumbled, he then leaned even closer and pressed his lip's to mine.(Holy s***) I let out a startled gasp in which he took advantage of my open mouth. When he finished, he glared as a noise from out side the room came closer somebody was pissed (other then Ebon) and they were looking for something. "Why does he care so much" Ebon snarled forcing my head down under the water i began thrashing again and clawing at Ivan's arm that continued to hold me under the water. The water invaded my lungs, my leg's were to exhausted to kick anymore, my arm's became useless as my body gave up _I gave up_.

_**Shiv's POV:**_

"Why does he care so much!?" Ebon snarled forcing _my_ Riley under the water. I stood watching her thrash and claw at Ebon's arm as he refused to pull her up. My body came out of it's frozen like state when _Riley gave up_. I came running into the room throwing Ebon off of my friend and pulling her out of the water.

"Riley" I whimpered her body in my arm's the water on her soaked my clothes as I stood up and sprinted out of the room. I sped up once I was out of the building. Because of my meta human abilities I knew I was hitting about 30 mph and let's just say that was dangerous last time I tried it. There was a hospital about a block away, they always have school's close to hospital's. Riley's breathing began to slow so I sped up more hitting 40-45 mph. The hospital door's came up way to sudden and I went crashing through the glass there were a few yells and screams from people that had been standing near the door me and Riley rolled hit a desk before coming to a stop. I stood up with the limp body in my arm's looking around wildly, when the doctor's realized I needed help they took the now blue Riley away and some nurses tried to tend to my wounds from the glass. Police officer's showed up even Static and Gear did. I ignored them and continued to stare at the door they had taken her through. My body was shaking.

"Shiv?" Static asked placing his hand on my shoulder I shrugged him off and nearly jumped out of my seat each time a doctor would walk in or out of that door they took her through. Finally a doctor came out and told me static and gear she was fine. I ignored whatever else the doctor said and ran through those door's looking for Riley. When i found her she was awake and glancing around mostly at the dark sides of the room. I jumped onto her bed wrapping her in my arm's she squeaked and squirmed.

"Your ok" I giggled.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Riley's POV:**_

"LET ME GO" I yelled Shiv flinched but did as told. I slapped him across the face making him fall off the bed with a startled yelp.

"W-what was that for" He whimpered. I looked away from him.

"Go away" I mumbled.

"WHY?!" He yelled. "WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS WE WERE BEST FRIENDS AND THEN YOU DISAPPEARED BUT THEN YOUR HERE YOUR REAL BUT YOU HATE ME, WHY?!" He screamed, I flinched.

"What do you mean disappeared I've been living in Gotham city for a year or two you know that" Shiv shook his head.

"I know but you were, your parent's said you were dead" I stared at him shocked as he wiped away some stray tear's. "They said you were in a car accident and didn't make it" He cried.

"Skott-"

"Shiv"

"Huh?"

"Shiv call me Shiv"I sighed.

"Scott, I can't call you that" I replied.

"Why not" He mumbled.

"Because your not my best friend any more" Shiv stared dumb founded. I quickly got up and headed for the window.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked watching me climb out the window.

"I ain't stickin around fer the cop's...yr not my best friend but, ya can be, again, ya just gotta earn it" I said turning to look at him. He smiled before following me.

"Nice accent by the way"" He commented. I blushed. He had heard me talk like this hundred's of time's. "It's cute" came the reply i had heard million's of times.

"Nice hair" I mocked. He smirked as we continued running down an alleyway.

"I like knew you'd like it It just like scream's like me don't it" He joked making a face, making me laugh.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

sorry it's so short, I've been really busy.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok this is the ending of my story Shiv soon earn's Nebula's trust back and leaves the meta breed for good. After a few weeks they leave dakota forever and buy a home in gotham. No Shiv and Nebula don't get together. Sorry i didn't write the chapter's for this but i've been really busy.


End file.
